When the Thunder Roars
by Nash Nine
Summary: People tend to forget that Lambo is a child of mafia; born and raised in the dirty alleyways of Italy, where violence and cruelty is part of everyday life and children were treated like animals instead of the children they are, with strict upbringing with only one purpose in mind: to become weapons for their famiglia.
1. Prologue

People tend to forget that Lambo is a child of mafia; born and raised in the dirty alleyways of Italy, where violence and cruelty is part of everyday life and children were treated like animals instead of the children they are, they were raised with strict upbringing with only one purpose in mind: to become weapons for their famiglia.

Yes, they tend to forget that he was also one of those murderous weapons.

Even before his birth, Lambo carried the pride of his parents as leaders of the Bovinos but this same pride was the burden on his small shoulder. He was expected to become a hitman even greater than his father, to become a scientist even smarter than his mother. He was expected to carry these responsibilities, responsibilities that were too big for his frail feet and fragile shoulder. It was a shame though. Reality is a lot crueler than expectations.

That's why when Lambo began showing signs that he might be the next big prodigy of their famiglia, when he started dabbling on explosives, when he began expressing interest in guns and bazookas, the Bovinos wasted no time enhancing his potential. Lesson after lessons of mind numbing subjects, they drilled formulas, techniques, theories into Lambo's head but they were nowhere near satisfied. After a few months of educating the young prodigy, they learned that his potential was limitless. Lambo took his lessons in stride, absorbing knowledge after knowledge, learning more about the world that he was living in, becoming more aware of the people he was living with, seeing things in the perspective of a Mafioso instead of a child. Lambo didn't mind it though; on the contrary he was happy. Seeing the look of his mother's eyes brim up with pride and the smile on his father's face every time he accomplished something that would make even the smartest scientist in their famiglia cringe was worth all the memorization he had to go through.

It wasn't until he turned three that he realized the cruelty of his position and the misfortune of his kind.

At the night before his third birthday, Lambo lost all the naivety and innocence a child could have had, his very own childhood was taken away from him. But they were a lot more important things that he lost that night.

 _He woke up to the sound of a gun going off followed shortly after by a scream. Lambo was used to hearing gunshots ever since he was an infant, but a scream was what worried him. Yelling was common in their famiglia. The Bovinos were filled hitmen and scientists who had little to no sleep and has been living on coffee for months on end, so it wouldn't be a surprise if they easily angered. So yes, yelling was common in them, Lambo would go as far as to say that yelling was already part of their genes. But a scream? The Bovino might be a small famiglia but they are a part of mafia, nonetheless. And no self-respecting mafia family would show weakness. They were all too proud to show fear in the face of their enemies and allies. And screaming showcases fear. It wasn't hard for Lambo to deduce that something wrong is going on._

 _Lambo didn't have time to process his thoughts any further when his door bolted open revealing his mother, and right then and there, Lambo knew that something was definitely, utterly, horribly wrong. His mother was covered in blood, panting and out of breath, there was a panic look on her eyes, her natural calm demeanor was broken , leaving only a distressed woman who didn't know what to do. She was nothing like the mother Lambo had grown used to._

" _Lambo, quickly, you must pack your things." His mother said panting. Her whole body screamed of worry, panic and stress._

 _Outside, Lambo heard more shouting and gunshots. He heard hurried footsteps coming closer to his room. "Where are we going, mother?" he asked, looking at his mother packing his things for him. His heart was now beating fast, his mind was working and turning, thinking of what is happening right now_

 _His mother turned around, "We are going to visit a friend of mine, dear". The footsteps were coming closer and closer to his room. Lambo was getting more scared_

" _Is father coming with us?" his mother trembled when she heard the name of his father._

" _No, no. I'm afraid that your father has other things to do right now, my dear. It will only be the two of us" she said almost whispering. Lambo felt broken as the realization sinks in._

 _The screaming got louder and the scrambling of footsteps got closer. His mother carried him and jumped off the window with the stealth Lambo didn't know his mother had. When they got out of the Bovino manor, Lambo saw a car waiting for them._

 _A man clad in a black suit went out of the car. Lambo knew him as his father's closest friend. His father would always talk of nothing but the highest praise for him. Though Lambo doesn't remember much about him, he only met the man a couple of times._

" _Hibari-san, thank you for helping us" his mother said, she was still on guard._

" _Hn. Get in the car. Where is your husband?" at that question his mother looked painstakingly hurt. It seems that the man realized what had happened when his eyes narrowed down. Lambo's mother went inside the car and the man started driving. Lambo was almost unconscious, the adrenaline rush finally taking effect._

" _Thank you for informing us beforehand, Hibari-san. Though how did you know that Antonio was planning a coup?" Lambo knew that a coup was what probably had happened, betrayal was common in the mafia after all, but he didn't realize that it would be at the hands of his Uncle. Lambo's father never liked him anyway._

" _Your husband knew that his brother was planning to deceive him for a very long time now. It is such a misfortune that he had fallen victim into that herbivore's hand". Lambo can feel that his consciousness is slowly fading but he still needs to be on his guard, they were not safe, not just yet._

" _Where are you taking us?" Lambo could feel the tears that were rolling off his mother's cheeks, the reality of the situation finally sinking in on her as well._

" _Namimori, Japan" that was the last thing Lambo heard before sleep finally took over him._


	2. Chapter 1: The thunder hidden in clouds

_They_ _were getting closer. It's no use, they_ 'll _catch him. No. No. He won't let it end like this, over his dead body. Move faster. Faster and Faster. He will not get caught. He'd rather let his body break than let them catch him._

 _A dead end. His heart throbbed with fear; he was trapped like a mouse._

 _Come on, think! The footsteps were getting closer. He can't let it end like this. He hides in the corner, hoping that the shadow will be enough to mask his presence. He prays to God, to Buddha, to Yahweh, to the Devil, to anyone that would listen to him. He needs help._

 _The noise stops. He can't hear the footsteps anymore_

 _Is it safe yet? He goes out._

 _A gunshot was heard._

Lambo woke up, drenched in sweat and out of breath. He looks around the unfamiliar room he's in. That's right, he was in Japan.

 _Footsteps. Gunshots. Screaming. His father. . Nonononononononno. Oh god, please no._

'It was all real.' Lambo thought as he clutched his head. Every horrible thing was coming back. His father was dead. They were in hiding. His uncle Antonio had betrayed them. Hell, his own famiglia had betrayed them.

Damn his uncle. Damn him to hell and back.

The door opens up revealing a boy. Lambo was confused. The boy looked like the child version of the man clad in the black suit that had saved them.

"Hn. Herbivore, you're awake. Father wants to see you." Same attitude as well.

"Where's my mother?" Lambo's guard was up. Betrayal was common with their way of life, something he learned firsthand.

"Tch. Come with me. She is with my father."

The boy starts walking away from him. Lambo hurriedly followed after him. Looking around, the house was nothing like the Bovino manor, this house was quiet and tranquil while the manor was always busy and swarming with people. Lambo decided that he liked this house. _People screaming, gunshots going off, dead bodies, blood. .Redredredre-_ No. No, stop. Lambo can't be weak anymore. His father was dead. His uncle had betrayed them; it was time to face reality.

"Hey, what's your name?" Lambo said, trying to converse with the boy, trying to mask the pain with noise.

"…."

"Okay then, I'll just tell you my name. I'm Lambo, but I have the feeling you already know that."

"…."

"Are we there yet? Your house is really big."

"…."

"Hey, are you deaf?" Of course Lambo knew the boy wasn't deaf, but he was getting annoyed. The boy wouldn't answer a single one of his question. Lambo was wasting his time here. His mother should already know that Uncle Antonio would be tracking them. Antonio was the most conniving bastard that Lambo has had the misfortune of meeting. After all, Antonio was one of his tutors, the man who taught him how to steal, lie and how to take advantage of everything and everyone; he taught him how to be a Mafioso. In short, the man was a snake, both inside and out.

The boy suddenly stopped walking. Lambo looked around to see that they were in front of a door.

"Father, may we come in?" the boy said.

"Come in." a commanding voice from the inside said. The voice brought chills down Lambo's spine.

The both of them went inside the room. Lambo saw his mother and quickly went to her side. It felt like a huge baggage was taken of off Lamb's shoulder when he was finally able to hug his mother. They were safe, that snake hasn't reached them; hasn't reached her.

"Lambo, I assume that you are confused with what has been happening" his mother said, her voice was hoarse, like she just cried, she looked like she had aged ten years in just a couple of minutes. Lambo felt anger boiling inside of him. The snake will pay. "This is Hibari Kou and his son, Kyoya. He was the one who saved us. He also offered to let us stay here for the time being. Say thank you, my son"

"Thank you so much for helping my mother and me. We would not be alive if not for your kindness" Lambo said with a calm and steady voice, rigid and guarded shoulders, something that was drilled in his head ever since he could remember.

"Hn. Kyoya will take care of you. You can leave now." The boy whose name was Kyoya looked surprised for a moment but he was quick to hide it. Lambo followed Kyoya out of the room.

He didn't know where they're going. Kyoya started to move faster, Lambo was confused but he was quick enough to follow him. Kyoya turned to a corner, then to a corner, then to another corner again. This was getting annoying, just where the hell is he taking Lambo? Kyoya started to move faster and faster, he was getting more agitated as well

The boy abruptly stopped. "Herbivore, why are you following me?"

"You're father said that you'd take care of me. Also, why do you call me a herbivore? Last time I checked, humans were still classified as omnivore. I'm not a vegetarian, you know."

"Hn. A herbivore will always be a herbivore. Stop following me around" Kyoya said as he started to walk away from him. Lambo was quick to follow

"That doesn't make any sense, you know. Just where exactly are we going?"

Kyoya whacked him in the head with a tonfa. "I told you to stop following me, herbivore"

Lambo clutched his head. That really hurt, and just where the hell did he get that tonfa? "No, and stop calling me 'herbivore'. My name is Lambo, not herbivore."

"Hn. Fine, follow me if you want." Kyoya smirked. "That is, if you can follow me"

Then he was gone. 'Wait, where did he go? ' Lambo thought as he looked around trying to spot Kyoya.

'Was that a challenge? Did he just challenge me?' Lambo thought.

Oh well, Lambo _loved_ challenges.


	3. Chapter 2: A little bit psycho

Lambo hated this.

For the first time in his life, there was nothing he could do. He felt helpless, and there was nothing more demeaning than leaving his life to chance, to something he can't even control. All his life, albeit still young, Lambo was always able to choose, but with everything going on right now he felt that everything was spiraling down into an abyss of destruction. And sooner or later, he might get caught on it as well.

So as a defense mechanism to stop the inevitable, Lambo found himself trailing Hibari Kyoya. He didn't know why but it distracted him from everything else. For just a moment he was able to forget about his famiglia and his traitor of an uncle.

Because let's face it, trying to find Hibari was hard, it took everything Lambo had to find him, so much that he forgot everything around him in the process. Also, it was great training at espionage.

Lambo had been staying at this house for two weeks now, his mother often leaving with Hibari's father going off to who knows where, so it had become a habit to always go looking for Hibari. It was a challenge every time he tried looking for him, and Lambo always loved a good challenge.

This time around was harder than before, Lambo had observed a routine in their hide and seek game. First, Hibari would leave multiple false trace around the place, furnished with booby traps, and if that didn't work and Lambo happened to find Hibari, he'd knock Lambo with his tonfas, giving him enough time to find another hiding place, but Lambo would find him again and he'd get knocked out. It was a cycle.

He found Hibari up on the roof, this time. Lambo noticed that he wasn't exactly hiding. It looked like he was watching the sunset with this forlorn look that Lambo didn't know Hibari could have. For Lambo, there were only two expressions on Hibari's face: silent-and-cool-without-a-care-in–the-world look or pissed-off-and-about to-go-on-a-murderous-rage look. Lambo had seen the latter far more often.

Lambo decided he didn't like the look on his face. They were playing a game after all, even if Hibari wasn't participating. He went up to the roof and sat beside Hibari. Lambo was half expecting him to hit him with his tonfas again but instead he ignored Lambo like he wasn't even there.

"Is this, like, your secret hiding spot? Because it's not really secretive, it didn't even cost me a minute to find you," Lambo said, trying to get rid of the silence. It always unnerved him.

This time, a tonfa did come flying right into his face, "Oww! That hurts, you know. That's child abuse, I could have you arrested. And what if I had a concussion or some—"

"Do you ever stop talking, herbivore?"

"Nope, no, I don't." Lambo was playing a really dangerous game here. Poking a bear was something sane people would never do but Lambo came from mafia, he's nothing if not insane. He'd gladly poke the bear into annoyance with a smile plastered on his face. "But anyway, you should really find a new and better hiding spot. Sure the view is nice but still, it just makes you easier to find, which would make the game really boring."

"Get lost, herbivore. You're crowding."

"No way, dude. And why are you still calling me herbivore? I'm an omnivore. Last time I remember, I wasn't a vegetarian so you can't keep calling me herbivore. Because, I'm not, I'm a big meat lover and I hate vegetables so you can't keep calling me a herbivore—"Another tonfa came flying by.

"Do you always have to talk? And why are you even following me, anyway?"

Lambo noticed the quiet shift in the air around Hibari, he had that forlorn almost sad look in his face again. Lambo hated that look, but he also knew an opportunity when it presented itself.

"Because I'm alone, and it's sad but with you I become distracted from all of that. It's like I'm not alone anymore. You make the silence disappear. "

"…"

"…"

"Did you seriously think I would fall for that, herbivore?"

A smirk blossomed in Lambo's sad face, his eyes turned from sad to mischievous, "You know, I'm impressed, not even my mother could resist me when I'm like that."

"You need to work on your acting skills. Now, answer me seriously, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to be my ally. One day, I'm going to get out of here and I'm going to torture the people who killed and betrayed my father. I'm going to make them pay for what they did and I'll take back my famiglia from them. And I'm going to need someone who can help me, someone strong like you. Because I am in no illusion that I can do this by myself. Not yet, anyway."

"And what's in it for me?"

"I've met guys like you. My dad taught me that all you needed was chaos. Guys like you are just bored, so I'm going to give you a deal. You help me, and I make sure you get front seats in watching lives get burned. So, what do you think?" Lambo said with a smile on his face.

It almost gave Hibari the chills, but instead he thought Lambo was interesting, and might be a good way to kill some time.

There was a pause for a moment before Lambo heard him sigh. "I think, the psychopaths are starting younger and younger these days."

"So you're in? And by the way, being three years old is a nice age to start planning vengeance"

"Hnn"

"I'm going to take that as a yes. From now on, we're allies"

Another tonfa came directly on Lambo's face, " I didn't say that I agreed, herbivore."

"Yeah sure, but you didn't exactly disagree either. And where the hell do you even keep those freaking tonfas? They hurt, you know. Ughh, I think you gave me a concussion"

"Stop complaining. It's annoying, and go away before I hit you again, herbivore."

"You know you love me, otherwise you'd have been gone a long time ago. Admit it, you love me," Lambo said in a teasing voice. His smile vanished when another tonfa hit his head. He touched his head and felt a bruise starting to form; he turned to Hibari again to find that he was gone.

His head might hurt like hell but all in all, it was a good day. He got himself an ally and it felt like spiraling abyss of destruction slowed down, even for just a little bit.

And he got that sad look out of Hibari's face, it was a good day, indeed.


	4. Chapter 3: Behind closed doors

Lambo was ecstatic. Finally, after so long, he was going to go out again. After being cooped up in the house for two and a half months, he was ready to shoot anybody dead just to relieve his boredom. Sure, the masion had great collection of books in their libraries, but he had already read them. Lambo blamed his accursed brain for his boredom, being able to take in and understand a lot of information in one glance wasn't all that great, things get dull so easily.

So when he found out that Kyoya goes out daily to beat the crap out of citizens (Kyoya refers to it as _patrol_ but po-tay-to, po-tah-to), Lambo saw this as a chance to finally see human beings again. It took a lot of persuasion, but after two bruises in the ribs, one crooked teeth and a concussion, Kyoya finally agreed to take Lambo out with him.

But first, they needed to ask for permission because Lambo was still a walking target. The two of them were about to go to the office when they heard a strange sound coming from the common room. Lambo looked at Kyoya who had the same inquiring look.

"You want to go check it out?" Lambo said as the strange noise was getting a lot louder.

"Hnn" _A typical Kyoya response,_ Lambo thought wrealiy.

As they made their way to the common room the strange sounds became more erratic and loud, "Wow, it sounds like somebody's getting killed in there," Lambo joked.

And when Kyoya opened the door, lo and behold, his mother and Kyoya's father were on the sofa, breathless and naked. It looked like they were in some other world. They didn't even notice them opening the door. Lambo coughed to get their attention. The two of them instantly shot their heads up. They both looked like deers getting caught in a headlight.

As for Kyoya, well, he looked like he wanted to bloody murder somebody.

"Well, this is awkward," Lambo said when the silence became almost too unbearable for him. It had an immediate effect on the two adults. They both stood up and grabbed their clothes. Lambo's mother was now in a robe while Kyoya's father forced a look of boredom which was really hard when he was topless and had a hickey on his shoulder. Lambo noticed that the guy's shirt was torn apart on the floor.

 _Must be my mother's handy work,_ Lambo thought amusedly.

"This is a very big misunderstanding," his mother started.

Lambo was beginning to like how this was going. Ever since he was a child, Lambo always liked seeing people uncomfortable. They do the weirdest and funniest thing when they're put on the spot. "Misunderstanding how, Mom? How the two of you were canoodling like teenagers?" Lambo said amused.

"Hn" Lambo interpreted it as Kyoya agreeing with him. But with Kyoya, no one can really know.

"I tripped?" his mother lamely said.

"Into his lips?" Kyoya asked, calling bullshit on their excuse.

"So let me get this staright, you tripped? Were you also conveniently not wearing any clothes when you tripped?" Lambo asked, "You need better excuses, mom. Seriously, that was just pathetic."

Kyoya turned his eyes on his father, daring him to say something, "Well, we're waiting"

Kyoya's father only sighed, "Enough. What she and I do behind closed doors is our business. Just let it be,"

 _Well, aren't you the party pooper,_ Lambo was annoyed he was cutting his fun short.

"Okay, alright, I can live with that. Just make sure that your _closed doors_ are locked, okay?" Lambo said patronizingly, "because the last time I checked, the woman you're canoodling with behind your closed doors happens to be my mom, but, hey, it's none of my business, right?"

The truth was, Lambo really didn't care what they do. He only wanted to see how much he has to poke the bear before it got angry. Even before his dad died his mom had always had many flings of the past and so did his dad. They were in the mafia, and a perfect and faithful marriage is just a fairy tale in mafia. The two of them only stayed together for the good of the family.

It was true that he loved his parents, but he was really bored and seeing them in that kind of compromising position was like stepping into a gold mine. Lambo, again, blamed this on being way too smart. He has too liven things up because everything gets dull too quickly.

 _Would you look at that. Maybe Kyoya was right, I think I am a psychopath,_ Lambo thought amusedly as he recalled his conversation with Kyoya three days ago.

"You watch your tone with me, boy." Kyoya's father said.

"You know, I would get really scared and stoned right now, really I would, but it's not really working for me right no. I mean, come on, man, you're shirtless and you have a hickey on you. That doesn't really count as terrifying"

"Be careful with what you say, you little brat. You're still in my house,"

Lambo was starting to understand what made the guy tick, so instead of talking, he smirked in the most annoying way possible and looked at him directly in the eye as if baiting him to do good on his promise.

"Father, we would like ask your permission to go outside for today," Kyoya intervened their little standoff.

"Hn, do what you want."

* * *

When they were finally out, Lambo was not surprised when a tonfa hit his head.

"What the hell were you thinking, herbivore? Are you suicidal? My father could have bitten you death in there,"

Lambo clutched his head, touching the growing bump,"This might be just because you gave me a concussion or something but that has been the longest you've spoken to me," he stopped when Kyoya's eyes widened, "Now, I might be wrong but I think you're starting to like me," Lambo cooed.

He made little kissy sound and poked Kyoya on the cheek. Lambo stopped when Kyoya growled, "Forget it, I'll bite you to death myself, herbivore," his bangs were now covering his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Kyoya. I thought we were staring to bond. It could have—"Lambo wasn't able to finish talking when the tonfa came flying to his stomach and to the back of his head. Lambo fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "You know, one of these day, I'm gonna have amnesia, and it's all going to be your fault,"

"Fine, one less annoying herbivore then,"

 _The freaking bastard was bloody smirking,_ Lambo thought as he observed Kyoya.

When Lambo started to get his bearing again, he stood up and looked at Kyoya, "Shall we go beat the crap out of people?"

"Hnn. It's called patrolling, you stupid cow."

Lambo began to tease Kyoya again,"Oh, I'm gonna start crying. You've finally given me a pet name. I love you too, Kyoya," when Kyoya looked at him with murderous eyes, Lambo though that he might have reached his quota of annoying Kyoya for the day, "Okay, okay, shutting up now."

* * *

Kyoya and Lambo went out of the alley, groaning and crying can be heard from the inside. Kyoya said it was justifiable, they were littering on Namimori grounds after all. Lambo would have called him on his bullshit but beating up people was a great way of relieving stress. It was also fun to decorate people with their own blood and entrails. At this thought, Lambo deduces that he may have been hanging out with Kyoya far too often.

They were almost back to the mansion when Lambo remembered what had transpired earlier, and he tried his luck again, "So does that mean I get to call you big brother, now?"

A tonfa to the face was his answer.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And that is a wrap :) so what did you guys think? Was the characters OOC or was the plot line getting way too cliche? Comment please :)))**


	5. Chapter 4: Of tsunderes and psychopaths

**Chapter 4: Of tsunderes and psychopaths**

Ever since seeing his mother and Kyoya's father doing... what they were doing, Lambo made it his mission to always bring it up. And so far the results were quite pleasing. Lambo never thought he'd get to see his mother's face get so red before.

Kyoya was also fun to tease.

Since the incident, Lambo has made it a habit to call him _Kyo-nii,_ which emphasized the anger and embarrassment in his eyes quite nicely, and also brought bruises and bumps to Lambo. But all in all, it was pretty fun.

And that was the danger of it.

He was getting used to this place. Lambo is starting to truly love Naminori. And that is a weakness he was not willing to have. It was the weakness that may just get him killed.

But just what the hell can he do? He's stuck here until his mother can finally formulate a plan to get the familia back. She's been going out more frequently with Kyoya's father to make arrangements for their return. And so far, by the look of his mother's face, it wasn't going well.

So here he is now, sulking in a river bank just on the edge of the Hibari manor being totally and absolutely pathetic. Lambo wanted to try practicing his lightning flames.

Before the coup, Lambo's training was centered on his lightning flames. Lambo's skin, hell, his entire body, was genetically engineered to withstand high amount of lightning flame, so together with the blood of the Bovino ,that has an affinity to naturally generate lightning flame, flowing though his body, Lambo was supposed to be the perfect weapon.

And a weapon he shall become.

So far with the use of his horns, Lambo can generate a moderate amount of flame. It was perfect for beating small fries but for him to defeat his uncle, Lambo knew he needed to get stronger.

With the thought of finally hanging his uncle's head in the mansion wall as his motivation, he lunged towards the boulder of rock only to be stopped by Kyoya out of nowherec.

Kyoya had his tonfas blocking Lambo's hands. Normally, Lambo would have let this go, but seeing as he was feeling frustrated and bloodthirsty, he twisted his small frame to kick Kyoya in the chin.

Due to the force of the kick, Kyoya had to let go of Lambo's hand. When Lambo looked up, he saw Kyoya smirking. Lambo realized that he finally poked the bear awake. He returned Kyoya's smirk and made a gesture on his hands that says _come and get me_.

They lunged at each other. No one was backing out. It seems that Kyoya also has some frustrations he needed to let out, Lambo realized. He also found out that he didn't mind it.

Because for the first time, Lambo is finally seeing the real Kyoya,the one that has this unadulterated look of absolute glee in his eyes, with a smile that could bring fear to his enemies, not Lambo though, no, he was escatitc, this Kyoya was new to him, this Kyoya was seriously trying to kill him, This Kyoya was a new challenge, and Lambo loved challenges more than anything in the world.

So with a smile that only a lunatic can wear, he charged towards Kyoya again and again.

* * *

The sun was setting when both of them got tired. They were both panting, covered in blood, sweat and dirt, and laying on their backs at the river bank when they finally finished. It may not look like much but that was the moment when Kyoya finally recognized Lambo as a part of his pack, someone that he needed to protect.

But for Lambo, the silence had always annoyed him so he decided to fill it with his endless chatter. "Well that was something"

"Hnn. Shut up, cow"

"Kyo-nii, you finally gave me a pet name. Are you starting to care for me now?" Lambo teased him. But Kyoya's answer was something he did not expect.

"Maybe. You're pretty tolerable when you shut your mouth. And you've got a decent right hook, I suppose."

Lambo looked at Kyoya with shock. For the first time in his life, he did not know what to say. "I finally got you to shut up," Kyoya said with a smirk as he saw Lambo's bewildered and surprised look.

For a moment, Lambo's afro covered his bangs, Kyoya thought he broke him or something, until Lambo looked up at Kyoya and revealed his stunning green eyes and he held a cocky smirk, "Kyo-nii, you've got to work with your communication skills. If _you've got a decent right hook_ means I care for you, then you really are a tsundere."

A tonfa to the head was his answer. "What the hell was that for? I thought we were finally starting to bond?"

"Hn. That was for being annoying. And who the hell said that I care for you."

"Kyo-nii, you're a real tsundere."

They bantered until night fell. Well, Lambo bantered and Kyoya hit Lambo.

* * *

Two days after their fight at the river, Kyoya called Lambo to the woods where the sight of sake cups sitting on top of a makeshift table welcomed him. He turned to Kyoya who was holding the sake.

"Kyo-nii, are you trying to get me drunk? I'm too young, you know. I'm in the mafia but I still have principles."

Kyoya hit him in the head.

Ever since their fight, Kyoya's hits were starting to get weaker and weaker, as if he was taking it easy on him. Lambo didn't know how he felt about that exactly.

"Since you've been insisting on calling me brother, I thought why not just make it official. It was getting bothersome, after all."

"Wait, what?" was the only words Lambo was able to utter. Lambo's ears might be playing a trick on him. He can't really process what he was hearing. Lambo tried to speak again but only choked words and undecided answers were what left his mouth.

At the sight of Lambo, flustered and unsure, Kyoya got a glimpse of what Lambo really was, without the incessant blubbers and the cheesy one liners. With this sight tucked in his memory forever, Kyoya swore to protect this weird kid with an afro. He swore to protect his little brother.

Not that he'd say that out loud, of course.

"You drink this sake and we become brothers. Is that simple enough for you, stupid cow?" Kyoya said it without any real threat or vehemence that Lambo woke up and out of his stupor.

"Kyo-nii, so you do care about me. Oh you tsundere, you" he made cooing noises at Kyoya.

"Just drink the freaking sake, cow"

As always, it was easy to rile up Kyoya. But Lambo mused that he wouldn't be Kyoya without his short temper. And he liked this Kyoya anyway, so with a smile on his lips, he toasted with Kyoya and drank his cup.

They looked at each other with smirk adorning their faces. Now they are truly brothers. But the silence only lasted for a short while.

"Kyo-nii you don't really have any originality, you know"

Just when he was finally getting used to Lambo, he had to go and annoy him again. Resisting the urge to hit him, he asked "What the hell are you talking about, cow?"

"I mean, didn't this already happened in One Piece? Do you have an Ace fetish or something? Because if you do, I could always be Luffy." Lambo stopped for a while, as though he was trying to think, "Yeah, I think I could be Luffy."

"You're an idiot" was the only thing that left Kyoya's mouth.

"But you can't be Ace. You have to promise me you won't be Ace."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Lambo's eyes turned darker as darker thoughts filled his head. "Ace died, didn't he? Ace promised Luffy that he wouldn't die but he still did. He still selfishly went ahead and died." He said in a low voice.

Kyoya looked at Lambo weirdly then hit his head. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting? I'm not Ace, and you're certainly not Luffy. So get whatever weird thoughts you're having out of your head."

Lambo was silent for a moment until he smiled again, "You really are a tsundere, aren't you Kyo-nii?"

"And you're a psychopath." Kyoya was starting to regret his decisions very quickly.

Lambo smiled again. "I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research." He said with the biggest shit-eating grin ever.

Kyoya really wanted to face palm right about now. This was his brother? Kyoya thought he could do better.

"Sorry. You said psychopath and I just couldn't resist."

"Aren't you a bit too young to watch Sherlock?"

"Hello. Mafia" Lambo said like it was the only explanation needed.

And for that short moment they bantered and bantered like the kids they were, totally unaware of the storm that was about to hit. But maybe that was for the best.

 ** _-to_** ** _be continued-_**

* * *

Author's notes: Oh would you look at that. Im still alive. I wont bother with excuses, I made a commitment with this story and I couldn't handle it, so I apologize. Also, Sherlock season 4 is so freaking soon, I can almost smell the insanity I'm going to have when it finally comes out so I couldn't help that little tribute there. Also, I miss Ace so very very much

. please I need your opinions on how I should continue the story and the mistakes I've made.


	6. Chapter 5: The storm has come

For quite some time now, Lambo has been on the edge. Ever since he exchanged sake cups with Kyoya, there's been this itch he just couldn't seem to get rid of no matter how hard he scratched. It ticked him off, it made him reckless.

His agreement with Kyoya should have made him feel safer, more grounded, instead he felt disturbed. It was like the abyss of destruction he had been slowly descending into had ended, and finally, he had reached the center.

He didn't know why but it scared him.

Because truthfully, this wasn't part of the plan. They were just supposed to rest and hide in Namimori. He was supposed to have been getting stronger, nurturing the hate he had, turning the spark of desperation and hatred into flames. But in just the span of six months, Kyoya blew those flames into dust. And it disgusted Lambo to have stooped so low, to finally start caring. Sentiment was just a chemical defect found on the losing side. He couldn't afford to have a weakness, especially when he's in the mafia. It will only lead to a bullet in his head.

Lambo couldn't afford to have a weakness. He was a weapon after all.

Never in his life had Lambo been so conflicted. He knew, he knew all too well what sentiment could do to a person, what it could do _against_ a person, and yet he didn't want to stop. He had already been compromised. Lambo already cared for Hibari Kyoya. And he fears that no amount of logic or common sense would make him stop. Because whether he liked it or not, he has a big brother who, now that he thought about it, will definitely bite him to death if he knew what Lambo was thinking right now.

Lambo took a look around the forest he was in. Since he had been conflicted for days now, Lambo decided to get away for a short while to be alone with his thoughts and sort whatever it is he needed to sort out. At this point, Lambo still doesn't know what he has to sort out so it might be a while before he goes back home.

 _Home?_ It baffled Lambo that in the span of six months he had already referred to the Hibari Manor as home when the Bovino mansion, where he grew up, couldn't have been more than a place he slept and eat at.

Lambo really had a lot to sort out.

But he really was going to miss Namimori. One day when he goes back to Italy and reclaim what was rightfully his, Lambo was going to miss this funny little town that was full of weird people and happy memories. Maybe if he wasn't running for his life or if his father wasn't murdered, this could have been a very nice vacation for Lambo.

Lambo snapped out of his musings when he felt a tonfa hit his head. Quite hardly, in fact.

"In the name of the God of candies, will you please stop doing that," Lambo demanded, clutching his head as if trying to stop the throbbing from the tonfa's impact.

Kyoya looked at him weirdly. But that only last for a few seconds before he looked at Lambo like he was a dead man walking.

Under the scrutinizing glare of one of the scariest man he has had the misfortune of meeting, Lambo definitely felt like he was dead man walking.

Lambo realized that this might be a bit bad for him. On hindsight, Lambo realized that he should have probably asked for permission before disappearing into the woods. Right now, he didn't know what was scarier, the flick of fear and worry hiding behind Kyoya's eyes or the bloodlust he was currently radiating. Lambo gulped, either way he'll probably go home bloody tonight,

When Kyoya began to close in on him with a look that promised hurt in the next few seconds, Lambo talked to stall at least a few minutes, he might still be able to escape if he tried, "Okay, I know this looks bad."

Kyoya just kept on walking towards him and Lambo took another step back to distance himself, "I should have asked for permission but nothing bad happened, right?"

The prefect only continued to walk until he finally cornered Lambo into a tree. He heaved a sigh finally accepting his faith. Lambo closed his eyes, "Just don't hit my face, alright"

Naturally, he felt a tonfa hit his head (thank the god of candies his afro softened the blow), a kick to the stomach, and a punch to the jaw, Kyoya was feeling spiteful, after all.

But what made Lambo open his eyes in surprise was when he felt Kyoya hug him.

It didn't last long. Lambo wouldn't even call it a decent hug. But somehow, it meant the world to him. Because, finally, he solved it. He cracked the code. Funny what a little hug can do to a person.

It was true that caring will get him killed, no doudt about it. It was a weakness. So he just has to get strong enough. He just has to be so powerful no one would dare to do anything against him. The strongest hitman there was, sounded really nice to Lambo's ears right about now. Besides it's not as if Kyoya needs protecting. Lambo fears for the poor bastard stupid enough to use Kyoya as bait to get to him. May the bastard's soul get tortured in the cruelest way possible.

Lambo looked at Kyoya and smiled, "Kyo-nii, I finally figured it out."

"Hn?" Kyoya looked at him quizzically.

"I'm gonna be the strongest hitman ever," Lambo said with a smile. To which Kyoya only replied with a smirk. "I'd expect nothing less from my little brother."

"Of course." Lambo said with a smile. Kyoya satisfied with his answer sat beside Lambo.

The silence only lasted for a few seconds before it finally begun to irritate Lambo so he turned to Kyoya and poked him in his cheeks. "What are you doing here, Kyo-nii?" He asked while poking Kyoya's cheeks, "Could it be that you're worried about me?" There was a teasing smile on his lips.

A tonfa to the head was his only answer. "One of this days, I'm gonna have amnesia and it's all gonna be your fault."

"Hnn. Have you finally stopped your pointless worrying?"

 _So he did know,_ Lambo thought. Deciding that playing the fool was the best way to save his pride and his body (he already has a lot of bruises as it is) "Whatever are you talking about? Nii-chan, were you perhaps worried about me? So you do care after all. I'm so happy I might cry."

Lambo closed his eyes, anticipating the tonfa that was about to hit his head but when nothing came, he turned to look at Kyoya. _Kyo-nii sure is full of surprises today_ , Lambo thought.

"Don't deny it. You've been acting like a herbivore lately. Stop it."

Stunned by what he said, Lambo could only gape at him. When he saw Kyoya smirking at him, Lambo forced himself to calm down, " Kyo-nii, for the thousandth time, I'm an omnivore. And how could I act like a herbivore? I hate vegetables, you know."

When Kyoya said nothing, Lambo continued to rant. "What are you doing here, anyway? Weren't you supposed to be training with your father/"

With a tinge of pink on his cheeks, Kyoya answered, "It got cancelled. Father had something to do."

Joining the dots together, Lambo asked, "Doing something or someone?"

Kyoya only coughed.

"And by someone, is it my mom?"

"How do you know these things? You're only three. And doesn't it bother you?" Kyoya said in a spur of un-Kyoyaness.

"Kyo-nii, you poor tortured soul, how much did you hear?" And as an afterthought he said, "Hello. Mafia," like it was the only explanation needed.

As expected, he received a tonfa to the head.

"Ugh, you will never stop doing that will you?"Lambo complained, "This is just plain child abuse, no matter how you look at it. Child freaking abuse."

Kyoya was smirking at him. Lambo wanted to punch him, "You know you're going to be sad when I get amnesia."

"Hnn."

With head thumping from the tonfa's hit, Lambo sighed and looked up at the sky. Lambo decided it was a good day. That was until he heard an explosion go off.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire he went.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 ** _SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD?BAD?BORING? COMMENT PLEASE_**


	7. Chapter 6: Of explosions and snakes

The day started out great. The sun was shining brightly, there were no clouds in sight, even the birds were chirping. It was supposed to be just another day. A little fight with Kyoya, maybe steal some food or if he was lucky, annoy Kyoya's father was what Lambo planned. Who would have thought that the day would end in ablaze?

Certainly, not Lambo. Even he was fooled. And that was his biggest mistake.

When the explosion occured, Lambo was sitting with Kyoya on the forest not far from the manor. It was quickly followed by gunshots and screams. Lambo thought it was just like what happened in the Bovino mansion.

Kyoya was the first to move, quickly going into action to protect his territory. Luckily, Lambo was quick enough to snap out of his stupor and follow Kyoya.

They were running, making their way through the numerous trees, trying to pay no heed to the smell of gunpowder and burning wood when Lambo caught the sight of his fellow famiglia. They finally found him. Lambo turned to look at Kyoya who had the scariest evil glint Lambo has ever seen. Weirdly enough, it put him at ease to see Kyoya like this. At least, they still have a fighting chance.

Lambo pulled Kyoya to hide behind a tree. He still didn't know what to do. He wanted to kill his uncle more than anything in the world but looking around he realized that his mother might still be in the manor and as much as he wants to kill the bastard, his mother was more important. It's time to get his priorities straight.

Lambo's brain was twisting and turning, trying to find a way to get out of this mess. It was most likely that his mother and Kyoya's father were together which means he should pray for the unfortunate soul stupid enough to face them. And even if his mother was alone, Lambo was certain she could damn well protect herself. She was the wife of a mafia don, after all. The next problem was knowing how many they have to deal with. Knowing his sorry excuse of uncle, he would have spared no effort to catch the both of them which is an entirely different problem in itself.

For now, he decided that finding the others was the most important priority but looking at Kyoya who was now fuming and and radiating with the desire to kill, Lambo was reluctant to admit that they might have to do this the old fashioned way. So with a sigh he turned to Kyoya and asked, "You take right and I take left?"

"Hnn, do what you want. I'll bite them to death," and with that Kyoya disappeared from Lambo's sight and reappeared in front of the enemy. Kyoya was quick to attack, not waiting for the other to get their bearings straight before attacking..

Lambo looked around the terrain to find that his uncle was missing. With his current predicament, he considered himself lucky. Deciding to worry about it later, Lambo leaped from the ground to help Kyoya.

There was about thirty henchmen left. Calculating quickly, he estimated that it would at least take them twenty minutes to finish. He observed a perfectly fine hive filled with honeybees He smirked, scratch that, twelve minutes it is.

Twelve minutes, cheesy one liners and sarcastic comeback, and a hive full of angry bees later, Kyoya and Lambo were back on their way to the mansion.

Lambo felt a tonfa hit his head while running. Surprised, he almost stumbled over nothing. Turning he turned to look at Kyoya and demanded, "What the hell was that for?"

"You were crowding."

And translating that from Kyoya's Tsundere Languauge meant, _You did great._

Lambo tsked. "Well, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be there." _Of course I did great. I'm me after all._

A smirk was Kyoya's only answer.

An explosion quickly followed by another made them turn the pace faster. Lambo was starting to get worried.

Hopefully, this would be over soon.

* * *

It was over soon.

But not the way Lambo wanted it to be.

Somewhere along the way, he and Kyoya got separated. There were just too many of them and Lambo realized that he and Kyoya had different priorities. Lambo wanted to find the others as soon as possible before deciding the next step while Kyoya just wanted to bite them all to death. And Lambo just didn't have time for cannon fodders, he had a lot more to worry about because there was something seriously fishy about this ambush and Lambo hated not knowing. So he reluctantly left Kyoya, knowing there was nothing to worry about, it was Kyoya after all. It was his big brother, there was nothing to worry about, Lambo repeated it like a mantra inside his head. And that was his next mistake.

Eventually, he reached the manor and quickly found his mother with a few bumps along the way. He found her inside the office, bloody and messy, bruises adorning her face, slumped down on the floor with his uncle looking atop her crestfallen figure, smirking.

Everything around Lambo seemed to blur into shades of red and there was this hotness that was spreading through his body like fire. It filled his heart, making it beat faster and faster until he could hear every pump. His face was scrunched in the ugliest way possible, perfectly depicting all the ugly and cruel thoughts he was feeling. It was all too much for Lambo. But it was all he needed.

A killer's resolve.

So while his uncle still had his attention on his mother, Lambo took his chance to pounce on him. A kick in the back followed quickly by an elbow jab on his ankle to incapacitae him. When he fell, Lambo was quick to take his arm and put it in his back than he straddled him when his face was finally facing the floor to make sure he was perfectly trap.

His free hand took the gun that was hiding in his uncle's belt and pointed it at his temple. He turned to his mom, "Mom, are you okay? Where's Kyoya's father?"

His uncle was the one who answered him, " In hell where he belongs. That guy has always been a pain in the neck."

"I wasn't talking to you," _he's just trying to get to you, dont trust him,_ Lambo reminded himself. "And you? Kill the scariest man alive? Don't make me laugh. A coward like you would have been a fly to him."

And Lambo promised himself that that would be the only time he'd compliment Kyoya's father.

The man below him just laughed like Lambo was the one losing and not him. Honestly, it unnerved him. This has always been his uncle's strength, he wasn't strong nor was he smart. He just had a very good poker face, so good it makes anyone doubt there decision at every step. " You're right. But I'm not by myself."

And with that, Lambo felt a bullet go through his shoulder.

It happened so fast, he wasn't able to comprehend it. One second he had a gun pointed at his uncle's temple, having the upper hand. Then the next, he was on his knees, one hand clutching his now bleeding shoulder with his uncle standing atop him with an insufferable smirk, cocking the gun at him.

His mother was quick to come to his side, touching his uninjured shoulder to aide him. He looked up to see another figure come out of the shadow. Lambo didn't recognize the newcomer whatsoever but the greed and cruelness barely hiding in the stranger's eyes were unmistakable.

He hadn't met this man before, only seen him in pictures and heard of in rumors. They say that he was the lowest of the low, even by mafia standards. A snake so vile and revolting it poisons the air around him and turns it into miasma. He was rumored to run a human experimentation cartel devoted only to making his famiglia stronger and ruling the mafia. He was the boss of the Estraneo Famiglia.

And finally, Lambo finally understood the nagging feeling he had. That irritable itch he had been feeling ever since the ambush.

No matter, the two men in front of him were weak. If they had to resort to numbers and coercion to get what they want then by Kyoya's own words, they were herbivores. And like hell was Lambo going to lose to some pathetic excuse for a human being.

This time, Lambo used his lightning flames to attack. He was injured and so was his mother that's why he had to make this quick. If he wasn't mistaken, there's a car still perfectly usable waiting in the garage. It pained him but Lambo was sure Kyoya and his father would be okay on their own, maybe they were gone by now as well. Lambo knew that Kyoya would rather die first than run away from a fight but his father, albeit his looks, seems like a reasonable man. Besides, they were the scariest motherfuckers this planet would be able to produce, he was more scared for the poor schmuck that would be unlucky enough to face them.

Before he could attack his uncle spoke, "Now now, nephew, don't do anything rash. Don't you wanna know why you're favorite uncle is here? I've got presents."

Lambo snickered. "Shut your cakehole. What favorite uncle? You're the only uncle I have, you old turd," he continued, " And don't treat me like a child, you never viewed me as one so don't try to start now. I'm perfectly capable of figuring out why you're here. But you know what? That's never going to happen. I will not let you use me as an experiment like I'm some animal you can toy with. I'd rather die."

"Well that's the problem. You talk like you have a choice."

For the first time, the Estreneo boss talked and Lambo was right, the guy was a snake, " You should be happy, Lambo-kun. With your sacrifices, you would usher in a new era of knowledge and strength, more supreme than anyone has seen. You see, I have been told about your proficiency in wielding lightning flames at such a young age. With my help, you'd be able to reach a higher level of power. Don't you want that, Lambo-kun?"

Sometims, Lambo hated it when he was right. This plot was just so his uncle. Lambo theorized that after the coup, there would be some who was still loyal to his father or at the very least, neutral. But at their very core, mafioso will always be mafioso, and every single one of them are greedy, dirty bastards who only cared about their own well being. So if you throw in the promise of their prodigy heir, a.k.a Lambo,would be made even greater and make their famiglia even stronger, there would be no such thing as loyalty to him or his father. They wanted to make Lambo stronger even if it meant being tortured nonstop by monsters in white coats who called themselves scientists.

Living Namimori has dulled his senses, he forgot the world he was living in and the darkness that surrounded it. This was mafia. Either kill or be killed. And so he did. He put a bullet through his uncle's stomach and watched him fall. This would mark the day he got his revenge but as he turned to the Estreneo don, he was left surprised. Lambo pointed the gun at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the bastard had his mother by the neck. A knife was dangerously placed while his other hand held her by the hair. " You see Lambo-kun, I'm a very clumsy man and often skittish. Now, you wouldn't want me cutting your mother's very precious throat now, would you?"

"Old man, you are either the bravest or stupidest man I've ever met," and with that his mother leaped in action, kicking the man in the crotch and using her hands to get out of his biding Withing seconds, their roles were reversed. His mother was now the one holding the knife.

He was squirming and turning within his mother's hold, so as to humiliate him, Lambo said, "Now now, I wouldn't do that if I were you. See, my mom hates being held hostage. Something about being discriminated and underestimated,it makes her mad. And when mom gets mad she just turns skittish and clumsy. You wouldn't want her cut your throat now, would you?" By the end, Lambo was smirking.

"Lambo, what did I say about playing with your food?"

He turned to his mother, " Tch, don't be a hypocrite now, mom. You were playing all coy and weak just moments ago. Letting your cute and adorable son get beaten up by some peasants. What was that about?"

"Well, they were underestimating me-" she tightened her hold, "And I always tell you to take-"

"-advantage of every opportunity," Lambo parroted, "I know, I know."

At this point in time, he shouldn't have lowered his guard. There were still enemies around. Nothing was over yet. And even after knowing that, he relaxed for just one second. Just a damn second, and Lambo would regret it for the rest of his life.

Because just by the blink of his eyes, his mother was now on the floor, bloody and running out of breath, with a bullet on her chest. Lambo turned to look at his uncle on the ground. He was supposed to be dead. Goddamnit he was supposed to be dead.

He didn't have time to think about it as he went to his mother. He put her head on his knees and tried to put pressure on her chest, not paying attention to the two snakes that were still lurking around, "Mom, mom, come on you can't do this to me. Please don't do this to me," his voice was breaking as tears threatened to fall from is eyes, "Mom you can't die. Open your eyes. Goddamnit, Mom. Don't joke around like this. Please. Please."

As a final plea of a desperate man he said," Do you want me to eat more vegetables? Because I will. Or maybe do better on my studies? Get stronger? Rule Mafia? Return to Italy? I'll do anything, just please open your eyes. I beg of you."

This was absolutely pathetic. He was crying and pleading, snot was all over his face. It was unbecoming of a mafioso, much less an heir.

"Sentiments are just chemical defects found on the losing side. This will be your final lesson, Lambo." His mother said in an uneven voice. She knew she was dying, but she had to do this for her son. After this, he would be all alone." It's not voluntary, either." she coughed blood. She was running out of time, she had to make this fast, "that's why when you find the people you're willing to risk that defect with, you hold their hand tightly, and you protect them with every fiber of your being, until your very last breathe."

"A very foolish lesson, if you ask me," Lambo looked behind him to see that his uncle was now standing, leaning on the cupboard to support his bullet wound, "because of this sentiment, you're dying."

Lambo hated to admit it but his uncle was right. Sentiments would only lead to his demise, his mother was the prime example. And yet, his mother was right as well, it wasn't voluntary either.

He felt her mother hold his hand, " Don't listen to them. Caring makes you stronger. It hurts but it gives you resolve."

Not knowing what to do anymore, "Just don't talk anymore, okay? I'll find a way out of this. I promise"

His mother only shook her head, "Live, my son," was her final words.

And that was the last thing he heard before he felt a metal pole hit his head and knocked him out.

When Lambo came to his senses, he was greeted by a white ceiling. Everything that happened came to him like a hurricane making his head hurt. He tried to move but he realized that his hand and feet were restrained. Knowing just where he was, he tried harder to get out of his bindings. His mother has given her his final order and there was no way he was going to die. Not when his hit list just got one person larger.

"So I see that you're awake. Welcome to hell, experiment 0528."

And to think Lambo thought that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

GOOD? BAD? What did you guys think? I'm worried about Kyoya and his father though. I wonder what what happened to them. At the very least, I don't think any of them would be appearing for the next few chapters to come. But I promise they will be back.

or not


End file.
